All the Way (Frank Sinatra song)
| Format = | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = | Label = Capitol Records | Writer = | Producer = | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = | This single = | Next single = | Misc = }} "All the Way" is a 1950s pop song which has since been covered by many musicians. Frank Sinatra's version was published in 1957 by Maraville Music Corporation. The music was written by Jimmy Van Heusen with lyrics by Sammy Cahn. It was introduced in the film The Joker Is Wild. Sinatra also had the best-selling recorded version of the song. Aside from this song, he also sang "Chicago (That Toddlin' Town)" for the movie. It wound up as the flipside of "All the Way" when Capitol Records released the song as a single. The single reached #15 in sales and #2 in airplay in Billboard's charts. The track peaked at #3 in the UK Singles Chart. The song received the 1957 Academy Award for Best Original Song. Translations Mina performed "Si, amor", the Italian version of the song in Canzonissima, the 1968 Italian Broadcasting Service series of variety nights. Neil Sedaka also recorded "Si Amore" in the mid-1960s for his Italian fans. Cover versions Billie Holiday recorded a version of the song on March 1959, four months before her death, which is available on the album Last Recordings. Neil Sedaka recorded this tune for his big band album Circulate in 1961. This song has since appeared on other compilation albums of his. Céline Dion performed "All The Way" in 1998-1999 as the final part of an acoustic medley during her Let's Talk About Love World Tour. She also recorded "All the Way" as a duet with Sinatra (using the vocals from his 1963 Reprise recording) on her 1999 compilation album All the Way… A Decade of Song and also performed the song in virtual duet in her Las Vegas show, A New Day.... This version of the song was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Collaboration. Lou Rawls released a version of the song on his 1977 album Unmistakably Lou. Jeffrey Osborne recorded a version of "All the Way" which was featured in the 1991 motion picture (and soundtrack) Dying Young, starring Julia Roberts. The soundtrack from Dying Young was composed and produced by James Newton Howard. This song was covered by Richard Hell & the Voidoids as a track on their first album Blank Generation but was not used until the album was re-printed in the late 1990s. Jimmy Scott recorded the song in his distinctive style on his album "All The Way" in 1992. The Italian singer Mina covered the song (in English) on the album-tribute to Frank Sinatra, L'allieva, in 2005. Parris Lane, recorded two versions of "All the Way." A voice and piano duet with Mickey Basil, as well as a big band arrangement produced by Ed Peterson on her 1998 album "Songs From My Heart." Harry Connick, Jr. recorded the song for his 2009 album Your Songs. References External links *Jimmy Van Heusen Website * Category:Songs